


О лягушках (Froggyish)

by Leontae



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, New Planets
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontae/pseuds/Leontae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На повестке дня проблемы Авантиниума - очередной планеты, на которую попадают Доктор с Пондами. Кого и от чего придётся спасать путешественникам во времени? А может, в кои-то веки всё обойдётся более-менее мирно?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	О лягушках (Froggyish)

**Author's Note:**

> Привет всем, кто это читает ;) Это первый мой фик. Притом я умудрилась сразу замахнуться на что-то длинное и относительно сюжетное, да ещё и по любимому фандому… Для начала успела запутаться в тэгах и меня уже терзают сомнения по поводу каноничности героев. А её я намерена сохранить. Да, Эми и Рори здесь уже женаты, дочь родили. То есть по времени… скажем, конец 6 сезона.  
> Пара слов о том, какое направление всё это дело примет. Любители нц-ы, прошу прощения, для вас улова здесь не будет. Я девочка уже взрослая, но чтобы красиво описывать интим особый талант нужен, а я им не обладаю. В глубины психоанализа тоже вряд ли буду вдаваться. И ангст, хм, люблю не слишком, так что постоянные терзания персонажей вряд ли будут фигурировать в тексте. Хотя насчёт последнего не знаю. Посмотрим.  
> Гораздо больше меня интересуют действия с развитием сюжета. Как раз-таки посмотрим, как именно я смогу его продвигать и будет ли это интересно. Тема благодатная, простор для фантазии огромный, а уж сумею я воспользоваться им или нет − дело другое.
> 
> Короче, я не знаю, что из этого выйдет и выйдет ли вообще. Да здравствует великий дух эксперимента! ;)

Авантиниум. Очень громкое название для планеты, которую Эми незатейливо окрестила «болотом».  
− И ты всерьёз утверждаешь, что сейчас ночь?  
− Конечно. Для твоего лучшего понимания… ауч! И совсем необязательно биться, я не имел в виду, что ты…  
− Тупая? − вкрадчиво уточнила рыжая.  
− Ээээ… Понятия дня и ночи − сугубо земные, Эми. Эта планета… о, эта планета! − Доктор восторженно распростёр руки во все стороны, словно здесь действительно было на что смотреть. Тут же зажужжала отвёртка, отвечая непоседливому нраву её владельца.  
А смотреть, с точки зрения Понд, было абсолютно не на что. Пожав плечами, она вышла из ТАРДИС, чтобы оказаться рядом со своим Доктором в лохмотьях − может, с его перспективы действительно что-то стоящее наблюдается? Хм… нет. Тот же равнинный ландшафт, те же уродливо-тёмные фигуры на горизонте, нечто среднее между горной цепью и пирамидами. Похожие на кладбище давно почивших кипарисов искривлённые столбы вокруг. И главное − всё это в сплошном бирюзовом отливе. Это если поэтизировать данный цвет, который был близок всё же к чему-то болотному, нежели к благородному морскому оттенку.  
Эми вытянула вперёд руку в указательном жесте. Что это за пирамиды такие?

Впрочем, вопрос вышел совсем другим.  
− Это ещё что такое? Доктор? − девушка повнимательнее окинула взглядом своего друга. Беспокойство по поводу цвета своей руки тут же сменилось приступом нездорового до согнутых коленей хохота:  
− Что? − тот стал вертеть головой и, поняв в чём дело, погрозил пальцем с в большей степени задорным, чем насупленным видом. − Хва-тит! Между прочим, ты для меня тоже такого цвета! Дело в том, что на три четверти поверхность Авантиниума состоит из ави: невидимки для нас, они продуцируют вокруг себя…  
− Невидимки?  
− Оглянись. Внимательней смотри. Очень, очень внимательно! Найди что-нибудь в воздухе.  
Эми фыркнула и подчинилась. Даже сощурилась и старательно заглянула уголком глаза сначала налево, потом направо. Очень полезное, между прочим, упражнение: и для глаз зарядка, и бдительность повышается.  
Ничего, кроме того же болотного леса вокруг.  
− Видишь что-то?  
− Да где?!  
− Вот именно! Они повсюду, а мы их не видим. Очень маленькие существа, часть пространства, которые по сути пространством и являются. А теперь мы в него вступили! Вот всё вокруг и кажется зелёным. Наша одежда, кожа, даже твои волосы − всё теперь…

Эми метнулась назад к ТАРДИС и просунула кисть внутрь машины времени, проверяя, вернётся ли цвет. Эксперимент показал отрицательный результат и вызвал явное беспокойство. Такое, что она вылетела из машины времени вдвое быстрее.  
− Это как вообще называется? Меня же с работы вытурят в два счёта, им мутировавшие модели не нужны. Разве что для рекламы лекарства − но это от болезни, вируса для которой на Земле ещё и в помине нет! Короче, Доктор, быть лягушкой в этом болоте куда ни шло, но не всю же жизнь!  
− Не будешь. Зелёные пигменты остались на твоей коже − да по сути дела, не пигменты это, а милейшие ави, которые сочли нас сейчас частью их планеты. Они тут даже не виноваты, это мы вторглись в их…  
− Ты хочешь сказать, меня тут облепили твои микроскопические существа?!  
− Да… не мои они. Они ничьи. Они планеты, − тот стал осторожно отступать в сторону. − Да, согласен, так и есть, но, − уже прыжком отскочил на безопасное расстояние, но это не спасло его от синяка на плече, − но ненадолго! Как только мы уйдём в свою привычную среду, они сами распадутся. Сами собой. Через некоторое, ммм, время, − успокаивающие взмахи руками не особо действовали на Понд. Наоборот, когда он так делал, обычно бывали все основания впасть в панику. − Поверь мне. Ну? И вообще, где муж твой?  
Отвлекающий манёвр удался.  
− Рори?.. − она снова просунула голову в ТАРДИС. Он что, всё не знает, что делать с прорехой на брюках? Так надо было аккуратнее по оградам шастать. Она и в тонких колготках без единой затяжки умудрилась обойтись, в отличие от этого растяпы. − Рори! РО-О-О-РИ! Срочно сюда! Убива… нет, УЖЕ убили!

Когда запыхавшийся парень примчался из глубин машины времени, таймлорд со спутницей увлечённо спорили на предмет достоинств и недостатков земноводных. Аргументы первого были более обоснованными, восклицания второй − более вескими.  
− А вот и-и Рорикус! − Доктор тут же вскочил, пошатнулся и окинул лучезарной улыбкой своего спасителя, обняв его на радостях и развернув в сторону Эми.  
− Что случилось? − придушенно спросил тот, поглядывая из-за плеча высокорослого друга на жену. − Эми, ты такая… синяя.  
Девушка фыркнула и решительно поднялась с колен.  
− Ты тоже, знаешь, не особо хорошо выглядишь, − она собралась было обидеться. Однако ошарашенное лицо Рори так комично смотрелось, что она едва сдержала смешок. − Кхм. Доктор, отдай моего мужа, а? Он уже и так нездорово зелёного оттенка. И стоит тебе напомнить, что в таких обстоятельствах мы не заметим, если ты его придушишь. А он мне ещё пригодится.  
− А, да? Держи, − Одиннадцатый отпустил спутника: кажется, живой щит больше не требовался. Народ наконец-таки оказался в сборе и созрел для хорошенькой лекции.  
Шагать было довольно легко: уже опытная касаемо подобных прогулок Понд была в устойчивых ботинках на плоской подошве. Поверхность неровной не являлась, знай огибай себе остовы деревьев, да иди… куда? За Доктором, конечно. А что, в этой Вселенной были какие-то другие маршруты?  
− … ТАРДИС привела нас сюда не случайно. Нам нужно найти ближайшее поселение местных. На первый взгляд, с планетой всё в порядке, хо-тя… − обслюнявленный палец взвился в воздух. Главная экспертиза таймлорда − как ребёнок, честное слово. Эми один раз попыталась подарить ему красивую розовую соску с таким звуком… противным, если честно. Но смотрелось бы гораздо эстетичнее!  
Судьба соски неизвестна: в тот момент он просто отмахнулся от неё и не понял словесных подколов рыжей, разбираясь в музыкальных рычажках.

Доктор всё вещал самым неугомонным образом, в то время как у Пондов и без того было, что выяснить.  
− Да кто напал-то?  
− Тысячи − нет, миллионы! − нет… много, короче,− враждебных особей. И всё это время ты прохлаждался в гардеробной. Надо же, какой ты у меня франт, оказывается.  
− И где они?  
− Кто?  
− Особи!  
− Да не переживай, они не опасны.  
− Эми…  
− Что Эми? Что сразу Эми? Я тут переживаю вовсю, а он: «Э-эми»!  
− Да просто я опять ни черта не понял, а ты опять мне ни чёрточки не объяснила.  
− Красиво сказал. Растёшь...  
Девушка улыбнулась и, не обращая внимания на спину таймлорда, прижалась поближе к мужу и заглянула в глаза:  
− Рори, а если я останусь такой вот… лягушкой, мой принц меня разлюбит?  
Тот попытался закатить глаза к небу: ответ был очевиден, и Понд прекрасно это знала. Потому и не дала его озвучить быстрым поцелуем.

Подумаешь, работу потеряет. Право слово, какие мелочи.  
К тому же, кто его знает − вдруг здесь отлично развит модельный бизнес?..


End file.
